You Only Have Two Lives
by Dango Dango Daikazoku
Summary: "For you, I present a rose." Before I could take hold of the lonesome hand, a loud shrill rang though the air. A pretty face approached me. "Sasuke stop! You already have a line of lovers! Stop adding more!" What? She wants me to ruin my woman-n-man-nizer status? No way am I going to do that! Self-Insert/OC.
1. Prologue

**July 31, 2017**

 **This is my first fanfiction that I'm writing. I apologize if there are any grammar or spelling mistakes. English had always been my worst subject. However I have always enjoyed reading the self-insert stories, so I made one! I would appreciate the constructive criticism would be great!**

 **I'm uploading the prologue, chapter 1 and chapter 2 at once so you won't be seeing any author notes in those chapters unless I edit them. Honestly, I was surprised that I was able to write 3 chapters at once! I was having so much fun writing that it ended up like that!**

 **Additionally, I'm honestly really not sure where this story will go since I'm just writing on the spur of inspiration, so the rating and genre may be subjected to change. However, one thing that will remain concrete is my protagonist's personality. The protagonist's personality is my current motivation.**

 **Fair warning, the pairing with the main character can be either a girl or a guy.**

* * *

 **I do not own Naruto. I only own the contents of that story that is not part of the real Naruto story. If there are any correlations from my story to other stories, they are coincidental and unintentional!**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

 **Prologue**

* * *

Ring. Ring. Ring-SLAM. I pulled the bed sheets over my head and wrapped myself into a cocoon. Moments later, it was pulled it away. Bright lights blared into my eyes.

"Time to get up!" It had been my mother.

"Ten more minutes," I murmured.

"It's your first day at your work term. I'm sure you'll be late if you don't get up now."

At the reminder, I quickly sat up and glanced at the clock. It blinked 7:45. The cogs in my brain began turning. The transit took over an hour! I had barely any time to get ready!

I zoomed to the washroom, completed my daily hygienic routine, busted back to my room, and got changed.

I eventually arrived at the entrance in record time.

"I'll be back home as soon as I get off work!" I never did come home.

In the process of bolting to the bus station, I had been hit by a car. I really should have been more aware of my surroundings.

Honestly, I was quite excited for my first day at my new workplace. Considering how I was still a poor student, I needed means to fund my hobby, which consisted of my manga, figures, light novels, posters, and other otaku what's-not. From a perspective, it was quite hilarious at how much I prized myself in my hobby rather than logically think about paying off my student loan. After all, a reasonable, mature adult was supposedly supposed to think about our futures, realistically. However, you should know how the saying goes, you only have one life, so YOLO.

No, wait! That is wrong! I rephrased my motto that day. You only had two lives, so better live them to your fullest! That sounds about right!

And that's how my first life ended.


	2. Pre-Academy: A New Beginning

**I do not own Naruto. I only own the contents of that story that is not part of the real Naruto story. If there are any correlations with my story to any other stories, they are coincidental and unintentional!**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

 **Chapter 1 - A New Beginning**

* * *

I was reborn, that was my first thought. I mean come on! The traumatic correlation with being unable to do anything and abnormal amounts of cuddling were anything to be hinted at.

Moving on, the first few months of my new life were, to a certain extent, hazy. I was quite relieved on this matter. Since, I, for one, did not want to be humiliated as a baby. I had an adult mind, thank you so much.

However, even with my underdeveloped eyes, I was able to deduce several presences in my life, two big blobs and one little blob. They were probably my mother, father, and an older sibling. My older sibling was probably a male, since he didn't sound like he played with dolls, dress up, or anything along those lines. I was quite overjoyed at the thought of an older brother. In my last life, I only had an older sister. In addition, from what I found these past months, my brother really loved me!

He was able to understand what I wanted even when I couldn't speak. Oh my wonderful, adoring brother, since I had received your love I will happily return my love to you at two hundred percent!

Additionally, Japanese was apparently the spoken language! This meant I might possibly be living in Japan! Oh, my sweet otaku heart! This means I can buy figures and manga immediately. I can finally get to visit the famous Akihabara, the otaku paradise! I had luckily taken a first-year university Japanese course so I could understand some basic sentences when my family spoke.

I had totally regretted learning French in high school over Japanese. I thought that since I was learning French since elementary school it would bring up my grade. I was so wrong! The French teacher was darn scary. I still had nightmares of that teacher!

Anyways, so I was able to understand really simple speech when my family spoke. I could tell my mother was perhaps a housewife and my father was an important figure, since people addressed him with respect, whenever they came over. My brother was probably somewhere in kindergarten since he looked very small. However, I could be wrong since my sense of size was skewered with this new body.

As a side note, my lower half feels weird. I may have been reborn as a boy rather than a girl this time. Oh dear. Oh well better push those problems later on when puberty dictates the little one.

* * *

Tonight, my brother was holding me in his arms. I love you, dear brother. I think I much rather sleep in his arms than my crib. However, why is it so loud? I need my beauty sleep!

Suddenly, a strong, murky air covered my space. Screams from the outside ran through the air. Earthshaking movements shook our backyard. I felt suffocated, miserable, shocked, and most of all scared. Losing my sense of control I cried uncontrollably.

In response, my brother hugged me closer and whispered words of comfort. Strangely enough, I felt safe and that was all it mattered.

* * *

When my baby eyes finally developed, I was happy yet mortified. I mean honestly if an otaku was unable to recognize what world he/she had been born into by now, they did not deserve to be called an otaku. I was born as Sasuke Uchiha, the Avenger (and illogical slash insane dude whom I had called him), from the Narutoverse. My cute adorable brother will murder our clan.

Oh dear. Nope! Nope! Push those problems to the back of my mind. Avoid reality!

First priority on my priority list, innocently steal my lovely onii-chan's first kiss! I mean come on! It was one of my otaku dreams to date Itachi! Since I'm now his little otouto now I can't fulfill that dream so I should at least get the honor of stealing his first kiss, right?


	3. Pre-Academy: Acceptable Approaches

**I do not own Naruto. I only own the contents of that story that is not part of the real Naruto story. If there are any correlations from my story to other stories, they are coincidental and unintentional!**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

 **Chapter 2 - Acceptable Approaches**

* * *

With my finger pointing out, I innocently asked Itachi, "wha't are mama n' papa do'in?" I put on my most innocent face on. We were by the kitchen slide door, as okaa-chan and otou-chan were in their own little world. Contrary to popular belief, okaa-chan and otou-chan (aka Mikoto and Fugako) were currently still in their honeymoon phase. I mean why else would they go at it for a second child.

Itachi noticed what I had seen, picked me up and headed to the living room.

"Why were day eat o'ther?"

"Otouto. When two people love each they kiss. okaa-san and otou-san love each other. You should not perform those acts with someone who does not return these feelings."

After Itachi-nii completed his explanation I mischievously smiled. Since I was still being carried in my oni-sama's arms I was at his shoulder level. I pulled the ponytail that was relaxing on his right shoulder. His head was forced to slightly bend down. At that moment I took a quick peck on Itachi's lips. Mission complete!

As I moved back out I put on my happiest smile, "I luf oni-chan!"

Itachi's eyes widen a bit. He quickly recovered with a small smile on his face.

"Otouto. It is not proper to kiss on the lips." I definitely knew that. I just wanted to satisfy my otaku heart, which it absolutely did!

"Den oni-chan do no't luf me?"

"No Otouto. It is simply that kissing is not always the best approach to show affection. There are more acceptable approaches," advised Itachi. I placed on a curious innocent expression.

In response, Itachi, with the free hand that was not holding me, he poked my forehead. I blankly blinked and looked back at him. Then I smiled.

* * *

"For you!" I was holding a rose, don't tell me how I got it, I just did, towards Shisui, yes I said Shisui.

Since that day Itachi told me that there were more acceptable approaches to show "love". I decided to take those words to stride! I began using the most absurd methods of approaching people, in order to show love in "acceptable approaches."

When I was brought to my first ever clan meeting I had politely greeted everyone and then progressively hugged all my relatives under the pretense that "I love all my relatives!" In response to my actions, I saw many of my relatives develop a small soft spot for me. They then scowled me on the proper behaviour of a Uchiha. However, there were some that scoffed at me in disdain. Oh dear. Non! Non! Must definitely just be my imagination! Definitely.

Once, when my mother, Mikoto, went shopping she brought me with her to the market, I greeted some adorable girls my age who were by a hairpin stall. I complimented them in an "acceptable" manner by kissing the back of their hands and saying that they all looked wonderful in any of the hairpins. They then subsequently blushed furiously, grabbed each hairpin of each type and begged their parents to buy them. I recalled the stall keeper winking at me.

I had always wanted a prince charming compliment me in that way! Unfortunately, the fate of my previous life was, by far, unlucky. Thus I believed it was fair to at least grace those cute girls the honor that I did not get.

Now back to the present. Looking at Shisui's comical face seriously makes these approaches totally worth it! His looked startled with a hint of blush.

"Shisui. It is polite to introduce yourself," Itachi reprimanded. In a matter of seconds, he recovered.

"Wow, you took me by surprise little guy! My name is Shisui Uchiha! I'm your cousin and Itachi's best friend. Nice to meet you!"

"Hello, Shisui! I'm Sasuke Uchiha. It's great to be of acquaintance. Please accept this rose as a token my affectionate!" I winked.

"Otouto." Itachi, rather than facing who he was referring, he was glaring at Shisui.

"Haha! You little guy are darn hilarious. You two are so different! I swear if I didn't know you guys were brothers I wouldn't know!" He then rubbed my head. In return, I wore one of my brightest smiles. How could I not? It's Shisui! I bet all those Shisui-fans out there would be so jealous! (That's right you guys! Are you guys jealous? Huh? Huh?)

"And thanks! I bet you'll be a womanizer when you grow up," he laughed, taking the flower from my hands.

"Shisui! That's wrong," I objected. Shisui's face slowly contorted into confusion.

"I love men and women so I'll be a women-n-men-nizer!" At my response, Shisui laughed even harder, while Itachi sighed with a reluctant, small smile.

* * *

I later secretly practiced my chakra control and stamina. I mean come on! This is the Narutoverse, where the law of physics does not apply. The world where magical super powers rein! How could I not take a tap into that?


	4. Pre-Academy: Secret Training

**July 31, 2017**

 **Well I thought up this chapter while I was heading to school. Recently one of my favourite hobbies are reading SI on the Reborn Hitmen series, so you'll be seeing some references in this story. However you don't have to understand this chapter.**

* * *

 **I do not own Naruto. I only own the contents of that story that is not part of the real Naruto story. If there are any correlations from my story to other stories, they are coincidental and unintentional!**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

 **Chapter 3 - Secret Training**

After an amusing event, I unlocked my chakra and gained an epiphany. If I had the chance to do it again, I would totally do it! I think I might had developed some bad habits.

Anyways, before I can get what happened there is something you should know.

My parents were great, powerful ninjas, so they did what any self-respecting great, powerful ninja parents would do, they left me home alone. Like the little, Uchiha toddler I was, I would go out into the backyard and play with any stray cats who happened to visit our backyard. Hey, you can't blame me! I'm still just a little baby! It demands love and affection!

My favourite black cat, Mr. Rokudo, often visited our backyard. Mr. Rokudo had heterochromia eyes, just like Mukuro Rokudo from Reborn Hitman, hence the name. I always brought treats for him and gave him a lot of affection whenever he arrived, hence that is why he often visited. However, Mr. Rokudo had apparently forgot to mention to me that there was a Ms. Rokudo and mini Rokudo's.

Hence that is why I ran for my life.

"Ms. Rokudo! I'm very sorry! I didn't mean to be a home-wrecker! Please spare meeeee!" One large black and many mini kittens were hunting after me at lightning speed. On their furry little faces were jealous faces, jealous faces screaming "don't take my husband/our daddy!" I was littered with small scratches and bruises. This was not how you are supposed to treat toddlers!

I ran around the backyard, jumped over the pond several times, and attempted to climb a tree to flee from them. Note attempted. How was I suppose to know the Rokudo family consisted of ninja cats!

Thus, I was taken surprised when they climbed onto the same tree branch as I. As I neared the edge of the branch, I briefly looked down and deeply regretted it. Why was it so high up? Oh if there is a sweet kami out there, please save me!

Ms. Rokudo slowly moved along the branch. In response, I was hesitantly forced to take a step back. Unfortunately, the branch was not as stern as I thought, so went on a slant and I slipped.

Hysterically, as I tried grabbing onto whatever I could, I unintentionally grabbed onto my inner chakra and unlocked it. With the sudden release, chakra rapidly moved traveled to the tenketsu points in my hands. Unluckily, due to my inexperience and the fact that the jealous Devils were still perched on the branch, I continued to fall.

"NNNIII-SANNNN!"

I was then abruptly caught into big, safe arms. With watery eyes, I had looked up and found Shisui looming over me with a heart-warming smile.

"Now. Now. It's alright now little chibi." Having known that I was then safe, I had buried into his chest and cried.

* * *

Following my mini-embarrassing episode, I was able to think logically. It went something like this.

Now that I think about it. The cats' faces were quite funny and amusing. I kind of want to see it again. Alright! Next thing to do on my list, make a list of ninja cats with lovers!

Don't criticize me! I learned my lesson! I learned that being a home-wrecker is the best way to train! Not only do I get stamina training, I also get some amusement on the side!

You're asking how this is secret training? Well, obviously it's a secret because I just look like I'm playing with cats from an observer's perspective!

Alright time to start note-taking! Let's add the Swanda family, Yamamoto family, ...


	5. Pre-Academy: Chakra

**August 1, 2017**

 **This chapter was quite difficult to write. X.X I knew I wanted the theme to be chakra. However, I didn't know how to make it go about while making it amusing. In the end, I just went back to my roots.**

 **I really want Sasuke to flirt with a guy soon, but it is currently proving impossible since the age group surrounding him isn't very appropriate yet. T.T**

* * *

 **DarkDust27: Oh that is a good idea! XD I've only been thinking of perspectives. A omake be a great idea. And your idea is darn hilarious! OC!Sasuke saying- buwahaha!**

 **Sweet-Strawberry-09: OMG THANK YOU FOR BEING MY FIRST REVIEW! XD I** **WAS TOTALLY WAITING FOR ONE! I'm definitely going to incorporate the Konoha 11 once I can, but it might take some time, since the Academy hasn't even started yet. As for Neji, I'm totally interested in how he would react too. Tee-hee.**

* * *

 **I do not own Naruto. I only own the contents of that story that is not part of the real Naruto story. If there are any correlations from my story to other stories, they are coincidental and unintentional!**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

 **Chapter 4 – Chakra**

* * *

Had anyone ever mentioned how fun practicing chakra control was? It is like playing with malleable sugar candy.

* * *

"RAWR! You little ants, bow before my presence!"

The mini ants scurried away from the blue chakra monster. After a lot of practice, I was finally able to mold my chakra into the shape of a dinosaur.

"Eat my fire breath justu!" It was, of course, a dinosaur that could breath chakra balls.

Unfortunately, once they arrived at their ant colony and entered their base, I couldn't play with them any longer.

"Sigh. I guess time to get more bait."

Before I turned around, I suddenly saw thousands of ants crawl out of the ant hole, with one really large one that looked as if she was the leader. As a typical Uchiha I had really good sight, I saw her point towards my chakra dinosaur. Then they proceeded to attack my chakra monster.

Shocked, I accidentally dissipated the dinosaur. Subsequently, they all turned toward me.

"You want to say something you little ants?" I taunted them arrogantly. I mean come on they are just a bunch of ants.

Apparently, that obviously wasn't a smart thing to do.

They turned into a puff of smoke. Next thing I knew, they all became a dog sized ant.

Shocked for my life, I turned around and ran for my life. The giant ant followed.

"Why are everyone in this world ninjas?" I despaired as I ran.

* * *

"Hurry! Someone who knows water jutsu put out the fire!" Tens of Uchiha's were attempting to put out a huge forest fire. It had already burned down a tenth of the Uchiha forest.

Amidst the disaster, I noticed a small squirrel family holding a bunch of acorns running from the fire. They had looked so adorable.

Thankfully for this world's gifted supernatural powers, the fire was eventually put out, well not before having destroyed another tenth of the Uchiha forest.

"Who started that fire," one upset female Uchiha questioned.

"When I find out who I'll skin that person alive!"

"Kikyo-san, it may have perhaps just been a forest fire. It has been quite a hot summer after all," Itachi told her. Kikyo's face painted with annoyance. Seconds later it became resignation.

"Yes. You are perhaps right Itachi-sama. I apologize for my rude behaviour. I must go now. I hope you have a nice day."

"As you as well."

Once Kikyo was out of sight, Itachi glanced at me.

I had my hands behind me, like a cadet at rest.

I need to get rid of that broken light bulb, I thought.

Later when my family and I attended Kikyo's wedding, I found out she was apparently being proposed to by her lover when the huge fiasco happened.

* * *

"Dango. Dango. Dango. Dango. Daango. Daikazoku (family)."I sang with glee. I created dango-shaped chakra balls as I sang, but was interrupted when a voice spoke from behind.

"Otouto. What are you doing?"

I turned around and found Itachi.

"NII-SAN!" I stood up in glee and ran towards him.

"I was making dango! Look! Look! A baby dango! A grandpa dango! A naughty dango!"

Itachi warily looked at me. After a short moment, he leaned down.

"Then, let's go get some dangoes then." He then softly smiled and offered one of his hands. I immediately grabbed it.

"OK!"

* * *

"You are the young boy that Ami keeps talking about. She's been saying how well you take care of her. Here have these dangoes on the house!"

"Thank you, miss. Are you perhaps Ami-chan's sister? You look very beautiful!"

"Oh my! You flatter me. I'm Ami's mother. You are such a fine young man. Sigh. If only some man can be as gentlemanly as you." She glared at the man next to her.

"I said that I'm sorry already! I didn't mean to forget our wedding anniversary!" They then proceeded to argue.

I simply smiled and hummed the Great Dango Family song.


	6. Pre-Academy: Temper Tantrum

**August 2, 2017**

 **I was planning on simply writing a summary for these interactions because I really wanted to move on with the plot. However, I decided against it in the end. I thought it would sound like I was rambling if it was in another chapter or a random, dreadful information dump. BTW please warn me if you find any part of my story sounds as though I'm running off topic.**

 **There is a a small mention of Despicable Me in this chapter. One scene in that movie really stuck in my mind, so I added it as a reference. You'll understand why it's so memorable if you searched it up. (RECOMMENDED FOR THE FLUFF!) XD**

 **BTW, I have only completely read the manga, so I don't know any non-canon parts that was shown in the anime. I had heard there was a cat stamp collection episode, Sasuke had with Itachi. Anyone know what episode that was?**

 **A small afterthought on the chapter: Wow…Sasuke you're horrible. And I unintentionally made you sound incredibly bratty. NOOOO. T.T**

 **Note to Readers: Don't learn from Sasuke!**

* * *

 **I do not own Naruto. I only own the contents of that story that is not part of the real Naruto story. If there are any correlations from my story to other stories, they are coincidental and unintentional!**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

 **Chapter 5 – Temper Tantrum**

"Come." I followed otou-sama into the backyard.

The backyard was littered with broken branches, trampled flowers, an emptied koi pond, and a bunch of other things that attributed to the wasteland that the backyard was. We had not cleaned up the backyard again yet. Ever since I began my "secret training," there had not been a piece of the backyard that remained untouched from damage, much to otou-sama's dismay. Most of it was caused by the cats who held no self-awareness to property value. I swear! We fixed the backyard so many times that otou-sama became resigned that there was no way to prevent it when I was anywhere near the house.

Which is why you should not leave a toddler home alone! When my baby cousin, once, came over to my place to visit, baby cousin's mother gave a caramel to suck on. I was tasked with looking after him. For a moment, I temporarily left for the washroom. Coincidentally, my white, let me reiterate white, baby blanket had been placed right beside him. When I got back, I was beyond horrified, he had dropped the caramel onto my blanket!

My precious baby blanket! My monster-chasing-away charm! My Despicable Me's version of "it's so fluffy!"

Long story short, I got mad and learned my lesson to never leave a toddler on their own, even for a moment. We did make up in the end, but there was forever a brown, squared-shaped stain on my blanket.

Thinking along those thoughts, you could say the backyard was Fugaku-otou-sama's blanket. However, Mikoto-okaa-sama had always been in charge of my punishments, which I totally did not deserve. They were the cats' fault!

"As you are now three, it is time you are to begin your clan training." He glanced at me to confirm that I was listening.

"I will lead you through the basics for the whole week. Afterwards, another member of our clan will come supervise you. However, it will be your duty to uphold your training to bring honor to our clan."

As I continued to listen, a thought popped into my head, otou-sama is an old potato. Since I was from a time period, where advancement was prioritized and people were conditioned to adjust to the ever-so-changing environment, it was a very reasonable assumption to call him old. Secondly, Fugaku's head resembled a potato. It was tanned brown and looked like he had multiple eyes, with the way he was currently looking at me.

"Sasuke are you listening?"

"Oh! Of course, I am otou-sama!" He sighed while looking exasperated.

"I will now teach you hand seals. They are essential to performing ninjutsu. You recall what your okaa-san had taught you, correct?" Mikoto-okaa-sama had begun teaching me the theoretical knowledge and etiquette that the main house mandated. I was honestly excited about the flower arrangements and tea ceremonies. I was once a girl who liked pretty things after all. Additionally, all those dignified male protagonists in those shoujo mangas had a cool charm to it!

"Yes!"

"Good. I'm going to show you several hand seals." He then proceeded to show "several" hand seals. Apparently, his definition of several was two hundred hand seals. Since he was "apparently" generous enough, he did it twice. What is wrong with you Fugaku-otou-sama?

"Now I will run through the stances of the Uchiha taijutsu style." He then rapidly showed me each stance, barely giving me anytime to register anything.

"Next I will demonstrate shurikenjutsu techniques." Again he blitzed through them. Otou-sama, are you trying to show off to your youngest son, or something?

"I expect you to be able to memorize and perform everything I have shown you today, by the end of the week. However, I will continue to see your progress for the rest of week. If I see anything incorrect I will warrant a punishment." I looked at him with two large, fish eyes. Fugaku, are you perhaps some mad man?

Apparently, he was serious and the rest of the week was hell. For every little mistake I made, he made me do push-ups, write out basic chakra theory, recite important locations of the map, and much more. I swear if he was not wearing that ostensibly, stock face the whole time, he would be very much laughing and enjoying my misery! I can see through those eyes!

By the end of the week, I was able to do several of what he originally showed me.

He shook his head in disapproval as if to piss me off. Then he proceeding ly gave me a bunch more punishments! What the hell is wrong with your teachings? No human could have possibly learned all that stuff in a single week!

* * *

Mikoto-okaa-sama, Itachi-nii-sama, and I were all sitting at the table eating breakfast.

Fugaku had quickly finished his breakfast and had headed out for work. Earlier, he looked very pleased since the backyard was finally cleaned up again.

"Nii-sama! Otou-sama's teaching was horrendous! How did you survive?" Itachi looked at me in amusement.

"I, unfortunately, do not know otouto. I have never been taught by otou-sama. He had always brought in teachers specializing in their respective fields to teach me. I expect these teachers will arrive today to teach you."

"What? Then why did otou-sama teach me this past week?" Mikoto-okaa-sama giggled.

"Okaa-sama?"

"Sorry, Sasuke. Your otou-san actually has quite a temper. He was quite upset about the backyard, so he decided to train you for a week." It took a few seconds for the cogs in my brain to turn. Was he perhaps throwing a tantrum?

Mr. Potato Head you are good, you are good. But are you not too old to be throwing a temper tantrum? Do you not know self-restraint? Seriously! I'm just a little toddler too! Well, Mr. Potato Head I believe in the theory, an eye for an eye, so beware of any eyes! Time to call on the Rokudo family!


	7. Pre-Academy: Festival

**August 4, 2017**

 **Alright, one of the Konoha 11 will show up this chapter! And you can all blame it on my sister, since I asked her who she wanted to appear and she picked this person! :D**

 **Afterthoughts on the chapter: I think speeches are not my strong point.**

 **BTW Don't expect** **a chapter for potentially at least two days, because I'm suffering from a stump. I'm going to use the next days to plan out the story and catch up on my summer semester studies.**

* * *

 **I do not own Naruto. I only own the contents of that story that is not part of the real Naruto story. If there are any correlations with my story to other stories, they are coincidental and unintentional!**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

 **Chapter 6 – Festival**

"Boing. Boing." I bounced the water balloon, which was attached to an elastic wire. I giggled every time gravity morphed its shape.

Why did no one ever tell me that playing with bouncing water balloons were so much fun! The stall had offered water balloons in many design patterns, baby chicks, tiny bunnies, emoticons, and many other! I had chosen the one with a happy emotion because the moment I bounced the water balloon the emoticon changed from a happy emoticon to a "I just laid eyes on the most sexiest person in the whole world" emoticon. (It looked somewhat like this. :D =O)

The festival was such a fun place! Parents and children were happily laughing with one another. The air was filled with the aromatic smell of grilled squid. Stalls were constantly kicking out ninjas from playing any games. There were couples that were waiting be broken up. This was paradise.

Additionally, Shisui-nii-san and Itachi-nii-sama were accompanying me! I felt like a princess, scratch that, prince being guarded by two cute guys!

I was finally given a break from my clan lessons! It was time for my reign!

We walked along the festival aisle, then passed by a stand. I backtracked and stopped.

I turned 90 degrees and stared them down with my two large, fish eyes. They were takoyaki.

I recalled their flavor. They were fluffy round-shaped balls, balls of heaven. Poured over them were the viscous sauce and creamy mayonnaise. The combinations of lettuce and squid produced the most scrumptious texture. They were at their best when they are just made!

I must have them! Look even the bonito flakes are waving my direction!

A hand clamped onto my head.

"Heh. Little squirt you want one," Shisui-nii-san asked. I fiercely nodded.

"Alright then! Shisui-nii-sama just got his mission pay, so I will pay for all your food today!" Shisui chuckled.

"Thank you Shisui-nii-sama! You're the best!" I hugged him. Itachi glared.

"One order of takoyaki please." He exchanged the money and was given a paper boat of takoyaki.

"Here you go little chibi!"

I quickly thanked him again and snatched the takoyaki from his hand.

"Sasuke, be careful they are hot," reminded Itachi-nii-sama.

"Don't worry nii-sama I'll be careful!" I popped one tayokaki into my mouth.

Oh, sweet heavenly-hot! Hot! Hot! Red alert! Red alert! Mouth is on fire! I repeat mouth is on fire! Call the fire department!

Being in the hysteric fit I was in, I began moving random. Then I felt something slide under my foot. I slipped. My hands were thrown up. My takoyaki went sailing.

May day! May day! I am falling! Luckily, before I touched the ground Itachi-nee-sama caught me.

"Otouto I told you to be careful too."

Slightly embarrassed, I began to thank him. However before I could, a voice broke out from behind us.

"Hot! Hot! Get this off me!" Turning around I found the takoyaki's were all over a boy, who was dancing the chicken dance. I smirked in amusement.

Whoops.

I hurried toward over.

"I'm very sorry! It was an accident!" Then I began poking the takoyaki with my toothpick and flinging them away. Thank you fantastic ninja skills. However not fantastic enough to prevent me from slipping.

"Are you alright?"

"Like hell! Who the hell do you think you are throwing that piece of trash around!" A vein popped. Who dares insult the balls of heaven?

"And what is a kid like you doing here? Shouldn't you still be babies by your mommy?" Another vein popped. Should you be really saying that? You look like a six-year-old!

"What little baby? Speechless? Hey, guys look we still have a baby here who hasn't outgrown his diapers!" His friends around him began laughing as well. You little man you will totally get it!

"I'm sorry for accidentally dropping the balls of heav-takoyaki on you earlier. However please reconsider taking back what you said earlier. Otherwise I will plummet you to the ground." Patience. Patience. I am an adult. I smiled.

They all stared at me for a second. They then laughed.

That is it! No more Mr. Nice Guy! You will not just be facing the devil from Madara hell, but also from Mr. "I just laid eyes on the sexiest person in the whole world"!

I threw my happy faced water balloon towards chicken guy's leg and let the centripetal force of balloon wrap its elastic wire around his legs. Once wrapped, I pulled the wire, causing him to trip and fall. He slammed on the ground, hard, and seemed to have eaten some dirt as well.

"Do you guys also wish to plummet to the ground?" I smiled. Chicken guys' friends looked wary.

"Now, now. Sasuke it isn't good to resort to violence," said Itachi, entering the conversation.

"However, we do not mind reporting this to the authorities. That is if it was in your favour and the boy behind you all is able to provide you all an innocent testimony," he added, wearing an ostensible smile. They turned pale.

I then noticed the little chubby boy within the crowd. A chubby boy who looked like he had been crying. At least I did not unleash my wrath on the wrong person.

Chicken boy and his friends quickly escaped, leaving the chubby boy behind.

A chubby boy was on the ground, littered with scratches, and bruises. Dry tears were on his cheeks. Baby fat did no justice to his cuteness. He looked innocent and defenseless.

He is adorable! How could they have done this to such a cutie pie!

"Greetings, my name is Uchiha Sasuke. It would be a pleasure to be of your acquaintance." I lent out my hand. He scarily looked up and gave me one of his trembling hands. I pulled him up.

"M-my name is Akimichi Choji. I-It is also a pleasure to be of your acquaintance. Th-thank you."

Dear lord, It was Choji! Choji the fat-chubby-boy-who-would-still-continue-to-eat-thousands-of-bacons-while-continuing-to-disregard-the-meat-juices-stains-covering-his-clothes! The being who had held the epitome of pure gluttony, but for now he is just a cute, adorable little kid. However, I really hope he does not grow up to learn to ignore the meat stains this time. Meat stains are not supposed to be ignored!

"So what were you doing here?"

"I-I was finding my okaa-chan, but then I s'tumbled upon them."

"I see. Then do you want to us to stay with you until your okaa-chan finds you," I offered.

"W-would you?"

"Of course!"

Oh my goodness! He looks like a cute hamster. I want to keep him!

"Otouto you cannot keep him," Itachi sternly said. I puffed my cheeks in sadness.

Well since I am an adult I needed to accept the truth.

"Ok. At least I get to be with oni-sama!" The truth is so much better! My caring, loving oni-sama is a hundred times better than Choji!

Then I heard a grumbling noise from the direction of Choji.

"I'm sorry. I'm a bit hungry," Choji shyly admitted.

I stared at Choji's stomach and "coincidentally" looked back to the takoyaki stand. I looked at Shisui. I puppy-eyed Shisui. Shisui sweat-dropped.

We then happily ate takoyaki until Choji's oka-chan came and found us. She thanked us for taking care of him.

Isn't Shisui great or what?

* * *

In the background, Itachi was patting Shisui on the back who was holding his empty wallet.


	8. Pre-Academy: Delightful Children

**August 13, 2017**

 **Humour is so difficult to write! (** **°Д** **)** **What did I get myself into when I chose the humour genre?!**

 **Anyways, sorry it took a week to take this chapter to be released, needed to catch up on my studies. I now have some idea of what the plot will be like until a certain point in time, but it still isn't much. Fair warning for the coming week, I have my finals on Tuesday, so I won't begin writing the next chapter until then.**

 **Chapter Afterthoughts: This chapter turned out more different than what I originally thought out. I had intended to add some canon characters but it became so difficult to write that I scrapped the whole idea and changed the focal point of the chapter.**

* * *

 **I do not own Naruto. I only own the contents of that story that is not part of the real Naruto story. If there are any correlations with my story to other stories, they are coincidental and unintentional!**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

 **Chapter 7 – Delightful Children**

"Sasuke-kun, remember to turn the bowl in 180-degree revolutions, twice, before returning it back to the host."

"Yes okaa-sama." Mikoto-okaa-sama was helping me review the tea ceremony.

We had temporarily increased my etiquette-training schedule because Fukagku-otou-sama had deemed me old enough to attend the annual New Year's Konoha clan gathering in the coming month. Additionally, if my absence was prolonged, it would bring "dishonour" to our clan. With a reason like that, how can I not go?

What I sounded odd? Obviously, as a honorable member of our clan, it would be my pleasure to bring honor to our clan, as a side reason that is. The main reason why I wanted to go so badly is that Ms. Rokudo had created a new form of harassment! Every time some celebration went on and I couldn't go due to my cursed clan lessons, Ms. Rokudo would bring back souvenirs from the celebration.

She sometimes brought back yakisoba, covered with the sweetest, delectable, thick sauces, grilled squid, sprinkled with the finest spices and smoked to perfection, and takoyaki, the balls of heaven. She would then proceed to eat them in front of me! How could she? Had she no heart? What had I ever done to you, Ms. Rokudo, to deserve your wrath? All I have ever done was _borrow_ _your husband's_ time!

This time, this time I will not be harassed! I will not miss out on the delectable food! Once I come home in triumph, I will brag to Ms. Rokudo's furry face and then continue to bait Mr. Rokudo! You will feel my wrath!

I gently placed the bowl back onto the tatami mats. As okaa-sama, the ceremony's host cleaned the tools and left the room to put them away, I remained patiently seated. Once, she returned, she sat into a seiza.

"That was splendidly done Sasuke. I believe you are ready."

"Thank you okaa-sama." I looked forward to the annual clan gathering.

* * *

What the hell is this? Tofu? Beans? Wheat? Are you trying to turn me to a nun? Where are the tasty grilled squid fried chicken and roasted lamb? I need meat! Meat! I am a growing boy! Why did no one tell me that this year's annual clan gathering was held at the Hyuga's? Why couldn't it have been the Akimichi's? Where are all the mouth-watering food? Why must fate conspire against me, the great ore-sama!

We were currently in attendance at the annual clan gathering. It was totally different from what I had imagined. Apparently, all the young clan heirs had caught a cold and could not come What the hell? Itachi could not come because of a mission. Therefore here I was an adorable kid, sitting in an elaborate room with a bunch of oldies. The scene would have been a picturistic scene of a peaceful dinner of important figures if it were not for the two current voices resounding in the room.

"My son, Itachi, had recently become a chunin. How has your timid daughter been doing, since she could not even make it to the gathering today at the _Hyuga compound,_ " Fugaku-otou-sama said.

"Thank you for your concern. My daughter, Hinata, had unfortunately fallen ill and could not make it today", replied Hiashi-sama. "She will be able to attend the next gathering. I have heard that today is your son's, Sasuke-san, first attendance at a gathering. I would very much like to hear about him because I am afraid I have heard _nothing_ about him in these _passing years._ "

"My son, Sasuke, is a very diligent child. He has been doing so well that his teachers are praising him whenever they see me. Have your daughter's studies been doing well? The last time I saw her she was looked like she was _still_ having a difficult time performing _basic taijutsu forms."_

"She has gotten better since then, after all, it _has_ been a long time since you last visited _unannounced_." Sparks flew in the air.

Their conversation was so ridiculously childish that I Was left speechless. In fact, my lament on the poor food quality was so much more important! I mean come on! Food beats out "kiddie fights" any day!

Thus, I eventually relented to eating the lovely substances that were called "food".

When everyone had completed their food, Hiashi-sama, who had finally stopped his intense conversation with Fugaku-otou-sama, announced the best thing that happened since the start of the gathering! "We will now move onto the dessert course. We have prepared you all matcha ice deserts. I hope you will all be able to enjoy them."

Matcha ice deserts? You mean ice cream? The sweet desserts that melted onto our tongue, blasted breezes of magical delicacies, and softened the coldest hearts? Do you mean those Hiashi-sama? Do you? Do you?

The slide doors slid open. A line of Hyuga servants followed into the room with matcha ice cream in tow.

Oh my god! Finally! Real food! Hallelujah! I quickly eyed my incoming dessert.

The goddess Hyuga who was holding my plate of love began walking towards me. Yes! Yes! Come here to papa my dear matcha! Every graceful step she took looked as if it exemplified beautiful entity of the dessert that it was.

However suddenly everything went into slow motion, the goddess's leg dropped at an unnatural angle. One of her legs crossed the other. She then began falling. I continued to horrifically watch. She then collided with the person in front of her. They then both fell face first onto the tatami mats. The matcha desserts were splattered all over their clothes and along the tatami mats.

NOOOOO! My desserts! My life line! My saving grace from Ms. Rokudo's furry, taunting face! NOOOO!

Amidst my shock Hisahi-sama spoke, "I must ask for forgiveness, Fugaku-san and Sasuke-san. Unfortunately, we only made the right amount of desserts. We do not have anymore." At his words, I felt as if my soul left me.

No grilled squid. No fried chicken. No matcha ice cream. No more. I did not remember what happened for the remainder of the gathering.

* * *

I lifelessly sat on the porch of our backyard. I did not even bother with Ms. Rokudo who came to visit and taunt me.

Life is not worth it without the sweet delicacies of the world. Life is meaningless without the sweet comforts of delectables.

"Otouto, do you want a dango?" At the mention of dango I swirled to the source. A smiling Itachi was holding out a dango. I had not even when he sat beside me. However who the hell cares when? He had dangoes!

"Yes! Yes! Oni-sama!" His smile widened and gave me one. I happily took it and began eating right away.

"Th-aw-kyu, On-i-sa-ma," I said as I gobbled the sweets I missed so much. Itachi chuckled.

"Take you time otouto. We don't want you to choke now. You must have been very frustrated at the meeting." He smirked.

"How did you know oni-sama?"

"Otou-sama and Hiashi-sama's food fights are quite legendary at the gatherings."

"Huh?"

"In my first annual clan gathering, when the dessert course eventually came in, it mysteriously got sent flying. On my second attendance, Hiashi-sama's food somehow got eaten by cats. The following year, every tea that was served to otou-sama had a fly in it."

I blankly stared. What delightful children we had, note the sarcasm.


	9. Academy: Simple

**August 16, 2017**

 **For this chapter I really wanted it to sound like a simple day, so it might feel different in contrast to prior chapters.**

* * *

 **DarkDust27 and lizyeh2000: Thank you both for your encouragement! Your words are a source of motivation for me! XD**

* * *

 **I do not own Naruto. I only own the contents of this story that is not part of the real Naruto story. If there are any correlations with my story to other stories, they are coincidental and unintentional!**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

 **Chapter 8 – Simple**

With our hands clasped together, Itachi-nii-sama walked with me. We passed by Uruchi-oba-san who waved at us from the bakery entrance. We moved along the overshadowing shades of perching trees. We watched birds fly into the vast, clear skies. We let the sun-kissed breezes bask onto us. We observed the ever enlarging "火" kanji sign come into our sights.

Eventually, we came to a halt under a tree with a swing hanging from its long arm. I looked up at Itachi-nii-sama with a widened smile. Itachi-nii-sama smiled back.

"Otouto, remember to don't cause any trouble."

"Of course I won't nii-sama!"

"Alright then. Go now, otouto." His grip on my hand, soft to the touch, loosened. Mere seconds later, it disappeared. With the new breezy air blowing through my hand, it felt a tad bit lonely.

"Ok!"

Although reluctantly, I faced the structure up ahead and ran towards it. Before reading, I turned slightly around to wave.

"I'll see you after class, nii-sama!" Wearing a warm smile on his face, he waved back.

I entered the fences surrounding the famous orange building, which was better known as the Academy.

* * *

Two male shinobis who held clipboards were standing at the building entrance. One had bleached hair with some of it tucked under a bandanna. The other had a scar streaked across his nose. He looked clearly nervous. I smirked.

"Excuse me, shinobi-san. I am a new student. Do you perhaps know where I should go," I asked the scarred man.

"Oh," he stuttered, but eventually regained his calm and put on a smile, "As a matter of fact I do. New students are to meet up in the fields behind of the Academy to attend the assembly. However, there is still some time to spare before it begins."

"Thank you shinobi-san," I thanked. "May I ask what is perhaps shinobi-san's name? After all, you just helped me. It would be rude of me not to know your name. My name is Uchiha Sasuke. You can call me Sasuke."

"My name is Umino Iruka. You can call me Iruka-sensei if you wish. I'm actually one of the teachers here."

"It was nice to have been of your acquaintance, Iruka-sensei. I look forward to studying under you," I chirped and skipped towards the fields.

* * *

The field was wide in the open. You could say it was as large as the fields back in the Uchiha compounds. In the middle of the fields, was a wooden podium. On the edges were sparse trees. Looking into the distance, I saw a little pineapple head sitting against one of the trees.

Without making a sound, I carefully walked up to him. He was napping comfortably, enjoying the fine comforts of the shadows. Truly expected from a Nara, I thought.

However, chibi Shikarmaru looked so cute in person! He looked like a shy mouse trying to blend into the surrounding when Mr. Rokudo found his meal! In mere seconds, an idea popped into my head.

I quietly sat beside him and brought my lips close to his ear.

With a husky voice and my lips smacking at every syllable, I spoke into his ear, "what is a cute thing like you doing here?" Shikarmaru's eyes fluttered open. He brought his hand up to cover the ear and stared at me with a blushing, red face, obviously startled and confused.

"W-what?" Something warm felt like it poked me inside.

With a voice that was similar to a therapeutic AMSR session, I continued, "why I was referring to you. It must be a crime to have never met you before." His face became increasingly red.

Before he could say anything, a voice interrupted our "conversation".

"Shika-kun? Sasuke-kun?" I looked up and met up to a smiling face, more specifically, Choji's bright smiling face.

"You two know each other?" He looked quite happy at the prospective thought that two people, whom he knew, got along.

"Good morning Choji! Unfortunately, we just met. Would you mind introducing us to each other," I asked in a normal, happy tone. Choji dimmed a little but he still kept on a brilliant face. Shikamaru in my peripheral vision became less tense but still wary when he heard Choji knew me.

"Shika-kun this is Sasuke, the friend I told you I met at the festival. Sasuke-kun this is Shikarmaru, a friend I have known for a long time."

"So your name is Shikarmaru! It is great to know that we have a friend in common!" I held out a hand. Shikarmaru looked confused but eventually returned the hand shake, not without quietly muttering "troublesome" under his breath.

The background then became increasingly noisy. Children began pouring into the fields and crowding around a certain man with a red hat, who was walking towards the field podium.

Well, that explained why Choji just showed up at this moment, I thought.

"Looks like the assembly is about to begin. You guys want to head over there and see the Hokage as well?"

Choji beamed eagerly, while Shikarmaru just went with a grunted "whatever".

Shikarmaru you are not just getting away with just a grunt! I pulled myself up and grabbed Shikamaru and Choji's hands. I ran towards the podium with the two in tow.

We attended to the assembly together, side by side.

* * *

"Sasuke-kun do you want to eat lunch together?" A purple haired girl, with a bento in her hands and her friends behind her, was nervously looking down. I remembered her, Ami whom I have previously flirted with during my rare trips to the supermarket and the mean character portrayed in the anime. However, I had constantly told myself that you should not judge a person before getting to know them.

In the anime, Mikoko-okaa-sama was portrayed as a weak woman who blended into the background, but in reality, she was a strong woman. Whenever I was home she was gentle and did whatever best she could to make everyone feel at home. She stood strong in whatever adversary that threatened the four-person household, nothing like the anime portrayed her. You might even call her a super mom.

Fukgaku-otou-sama was a stiff, traditionalist, but he was really just a simple man. He was just a person who stayed strong to his ideals. When something went against his ideals he would fight against it with passion. He was just a simple person who followed his instincts.

"Ami-chan! I didn't know you attended the Academy as well." I placed my fingers below her chin and gently lifted her head up.

"A girl looks most beautiful when they are looking up." She flustered.

"Y-yes, it's such a coincidence that we are also in the same class! S-so do you want to eat with us?"

"I would very much love to eat lunch with you as well. How could I reject a lovely girl such as yourself. I also wouldn't mind meeting your friends as well." I winked at the girls behind Ami. They blushed.

* * *

Standing in front of the Academy, I read the school syllabus to let time pass me by. In the background, the sun was setting and the skies had turned red and orange.

"Otouto, were you waiting long?" Itachi was wearing his ninja gear and his tanto strapped on his back. I knew he came in a hurry.

"No, I hadn't been, nii-sama. You are just right on time!"

"Should we get going?"

Before I replied, I noticed a certain black haired pineapple kid sitting against a tree.

"Nii-sama, please, give me a quick moment." I tip-toed to the spot beside the Nara.

I got close to his ear and whispered, "I'll eat you if you continue to stay there." Reenacting what he had done this morning, he quickly cupped his ear and stared at me wide eyed with a reddening face.

I'll see you tomorrow Shika-chan." I quirked him a smile, before leaving.

Never learn Shikamaru. Never learn. Satisfied, I headed back to Itachi.

"Did you cause any trouble?"

"Nope." I truthfully shook my head.

With our hands clasped together, we then walked in direction of where the sun was setting into the red hue.


	10. Academy: Everlasting Strawberry

**August 17, 2017**

 **I do intend to make a main pairing for Sasuke eventually, with a vote. However I am not going to accept any votes yet, until I feel like every potential character have had enough screen time. :D**

 **BTW This story is in chronological order.**

* * *

 **DarkDusk27 – man I really love your ideas. Screwing up the dynamics sounds quite fun. XD I was began writing this chapter right after I finished the last one. I hope you like it!**

* * *

 **I do not own Naruto. I only own the contents of this story that is not part of the real Naruto story. If there are any correlations with my story to other stories, they are coincidental and unintentional!**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

 **Chapter 9 – Everlasting Strawberry**

At the incoming punch, I deflected it with a soft tap to the outer forearm of my opponent and then followed up with a low sweep kick, which caused my opponent to fall forward. I quickly fell back into the basic Uchiha taijutsu stance, prepared to follow up with any other attacks. Incidentally, it was unnecessary, my opponent's hands had landed outside of the ring.

"Match is over! The winner is Sasuke Uchiha. Please now perform the seal of reconciliation." I relaxed my posture and waited for my orange loving opponent to get up. Once he was up, he, as in Naruto, glared at me and reluctantly performed the seal of reconciliation. I wore a neutral face, but what I was feeling on the inside was totally different.

Oh sweet Naruto-verse-heaven! I am finally getting the glare directed at me! Now please give me the therapy no jutsu! Give me the talk of the century! I'm not a masochist! I just want to get yelled by the famous therapy no jutsu! Come on! Come on! I patiently waited for Naruto to speak up.

Unfortunately, he just turned around and marched away with loud stomps. I exited the ring with disappointment, not that I showed it on my face.

I was then swarmed by screaming fan girls, who began spewing out words of praise.

"Sasuke you were so cool!"

"The fight was fantastic!"

"Please teach me Sasuke!"

I thought the girls' comments were adorable. However, should I be happy when I didn't get the famous therapy no jutsu?

"Sasuke you are my god!"

"Sasuke you are so hot!"

Apparently, yes, yes, I should be happy. Praise me more! Praise me more!

"Sasuke, make me your wife!"

"Please teach me how to be so cool like you!"

"Sasuke, please beat me to the ground next!"

Yes. Yes. Ye-what? When did I get a masochist within my group of fangirls?

"Sasuke you could beat the hokage if you wanted!"

"Kick me now and I will be forever your's!"

Oi. Oi. This is a getting a bit extreme, no?

"My love for you is like the billion stars in the skies!"

"I wouldn't mind if we ran away together and became miss-nins!"

Uhhhhhhhhh.

"That's it-dattebayo! I can't stand your stuck up self anymore!"

Uhhhhhhhhh-what? That isn't the voice of one of my screeching fan girls. I know this because as a men-n-woman-nizer it is a mandatory skill to remember every single pitch of my loving fans.

I turned around and found Naruto pointing a finger at me with a glare.

"You are now my rival-dattebayo!" I was on cloud nine*.

* * *

Trapped in a five-meter deep hole, I was covered with mud and feathers. Naruto's angelic laughter echoed into my humble abode from above.

My, my, I am a mess. This might take some time to clean up. I look like a chicken. However, at least I looked like a cute chicken, no?

I blissfully waited for the next surprise.

* * *

Today was a great day. The sun was shining. Skies were clear. Bird were flying away. Being situated on the top of the grassy hilltop, helped me watch the beautiful scene that took place.

"What are these things-dattebayo!" I was watching Naruto run away from a swarm of dog-sized ninja ants. He had "apparently" agitated several ninja ant colonies.

When I learn my lesson, I take them seriously and apply them well.

A bit cruel you say? No way! I need to keep my rival status!

* * *

Iruka-sensei was using the head enlarging jutsu, while glaring at Naruto and I. He was covered with paint, flowers, and glitter.

"Now who was it this time?"

With a timid face, Naruto avoided the intimidating glare by looking the other direction.

Similarly, I faced the other direction.

I am sorry Iruka-sensei for getting you caught in the crossfire. We had not meant to!

* * *

With the skies red and orange, I walked into the park with sweets in tow. It was currently my break time from my clan lessons and the Academy. I chomped down on my dessert of the day, daifuku.

Daifuku is a magically sweet strawberry encased dessert. The moment the clash of flavours hit your tongue you will be bombarded by the picturesque image of Neverland**. Each bite slicing through the layers of glutinous mochi, soft red bean paste, and delectable strawberry brings you a step closer to your fairy tale filled fantasies! It is a sweet that makes you feel young forever!

As I was popping these beautiful morsels into my mouth, I found Naruto sitting on the playground swings, littered with scratches.

Calmly, I took the swing right beside him. Since he was looking down, he did not notice my presence.

"You want one?" I dug my hand through my bag of sweets and brought out a daifuku to Naruto's direction.

He looked up. When he realized who I was, his face overcame with surprise.

"Why?"

"Why not? I need you to stay alive otherwise you can't be my rival." He looked confused.

In response, I went into a spasm on how the great daifuku brought on everlasting youth. By the end of it, Naruto was glowing with excitement and believed every word I had said. He then snatched the daifuku from my hand without hesitation and began gobbling it down.

"Also I'd like my friends to stay around longer," I added.

Amidst, his gobbling he managed a, "huh?"

"Dobe, you're my friend aren't you?"

His eyes got teary, but he looked happy.

* * *

*Cloud nine – state of perfect happiness

**Neverland – fictional place from Peter Pan where children never grow up


	11. Academy: Missing Paw Print

**August 19, 2017**

 **Let me just say this, it is so much easier to type on a computer than on an iPad! All my prior chapters were on an iPad!**

* * *

 **I do not own Naruto. I only own the contents of this story that is not part of the real Naruto story. If there are any correlations with my story to other stories, they are coincidental and unintentional!**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

 **Chapter 10 – Missing Paw Print**

"Nii-sama! Do you want to go out and get dangoes?" Itachi was sitting on our doorsteps, putting on his sandals. He looked at me with a blank stare, as if he did not know what to do.

"I'm sorry otouto. I am right now busy. Maybe next time." I dimmed and felt a shiver climb up my back.

What is this feeling? It can't be, right? No. No. Definitely my imagination! Must definitely be my imagination! Move these absurd thoughts to the back of my mind!

"Next time right? You're just busy this time right?" I moved closer to Itachi and looked him in the eyes. In return, Itachi studied at me.

His hand dug into his ninja pack and what emerged was a green scroll.

"Otouto," he softly said, "this is a book I have been working on." He plopped the scroll into my hands. The texture felt like leather, soft to the touch. Its edges waere tattered and worn from the apparent frequent use. I peeled open the scroll. What unraveled were pictures of cat paw prints, with names scribbled underneath each one of them.

"I have been collecting paw prints for some time. At first, it had been because otou-sama had instructed me to find out which cats had been visiting our backyard. But, it eventually became a hobby. Although I do not have as much time as before, I wish to finish it. Otouto can you help me complete it?" Itachi gently smiled.

Something glowed inside of me as I received his words. "Yes. Yes, I can" I repeated, "I want to help nii-sama with it!" I can be helpful.

"Thank you," Itachi gently smiled, "Sasuke."

* * *

"Meow!" I was holding onto the scruff of a cat who was trying to struggle his way out of my grip.

"Now. Now. Just give up and give me your paw print. After all, you owe me." The fabrics on my clothes were torn and loosened. My sandals covered in dirt and mud. My hair was a disarray. In the past few days, I had been running around Konoha finding as many cat paws as I could. It would be an understatement to say that I was exhausted.

With practiced movements, I collected the cat's paw print.

"See, it wasn't that bad right?" I patted the cat's head and carefully placed him back onto the ground. The instance his paws touched the ground he scurried away.

Left alone in the dirty alley and walls on both my sides, I felt claustrophobic. These past few days had been cloudy.

"Well better get out of here." I followed the cat's trail and emerged onto a street. The street was a tranquil one. There were as few as three people. A few shops were still open. Nothing like the market places.

Across from me was a girl holding a watering can. She was watering the flowers until she caught me staring. I smiled. She was Ino Yamanaka.

"Hello, Ino-san. You're as hardworking as ever, I see," I complimented her, as I approached.

"Sasuke-kun!" She astoundingly cried, "What brings you here?" She quickly placed the watering can down and patted her hands on her apron.

"I was helping out with one of my nii-sama's tasks, until I passed by, and was enamored by the flowers. If you were a flower," I softened my features, "I would pick you." She blushed.

"T-thank you. Do you mind if I go into the back, real quick? I need to get some items from the back." Her eyes reinforced with boldness.

"I do not mind, please take your time." She instantly disappeared into the back with the watering can.

I marveled at the flowers as I waited. There were carnations, the symbolization of pride and beauty, delphiniums, the indication of passion, gladioluses, the symbol of remembrance, and even irises, the keeper of faith. They were in colourful assortments.

I noticed, on each of the vases holding the flowers were seal. Curious, I placed my hand on a seal and traced its patterns.

"Those seals help preserve the flowers that are not in season. We had commissioned the R&D to make them. However, it took them forever to complete. It had only been recent that they were able to make it." Ino had returned from the back. She plopped down a new vase of flowers in front of the counter before moving back in front of me.

"Here I thought you might have needed one." She tossed me a towel, with a slightly flushed face, whether it was from the hurrying back, or that she was simply shy, I did not know.

"Thank you for your kindness." I received the towel. Its fabric effortlessly sunk into my hands and coddled my fingers. Hesitatingly, I wiped away as much of the mud and grind I could and then folded it.

"I'm sorry for ruining your towel," I felt guilty, "Is it possible if I brought it home and cleaned it before returning it to you?"

"No, it's fine. After all, a towel's purpose is to clean, right?" She cheerfully grinned. Insistently, she took the towel back.

This time, I looked more carefully at Ino. She had replaced her apron with a neater one. Her hair was tidier than a few moments ago, even though it was on the minuscule level. She wore a delightful smile. I did not know how to describe her, bold or innocent?

"You know I think a freesia is a good representation of you. You are very sweet and thoughtful."

"Sasuke-kun you know the meaning of flowers," she astonishingly asked. She paused before adding, "a-and you think I'm sweet?"

"Of course, Ino-san, I think you are a very sweet girl," I quirked a smirk, "however I think the flower's other meaning, childish, may also be appropriate." She turned red with embarrassment, once she realized what I had said.

How cute, I thought and proceeded to laugh.

"Y-you're teasing me! That was mean!"

"S-sorry, it was just a bit pff-funny," I said, trying to stuff out the remainder of my laughter. "I r-really pff-sincerely apologize for laughing at you. You just looked so adorable. Additionally, I was feeling a bit under the weather today. Thank you for your presence, Ino-san."

"For your earlier question, yes, I, in fact, know the meanings of several flowers. When my okaa-sama and I share time together, we sometimes end up talking about flowers. It is one of her hobbies. I myself also find them enjoyable. Do you enjoy working with flowers?"

Rather than getting a quick reply, she looked at me with a contemplating look. I patiently waited, but what she asked next, threw me off balance, "what were you sad about?" I felt something crack.

"I wasn't sad. I just felt that the cloudy weather was odd," I chirped. It is a figment of my imagination.

Then a screeching cry rang through the air.

"Someone help me! That cat stole my purse!" Alerted, I quickly twirled around and saw a nearby civilian woman pointing at an escaping cat, the same cat whom I had taken the cat paw from earlier. He had snatched the civilian's hand purse and was running away, with a speed that was obviously too fast for a civilian.

"I need to get going. Your voice really brightened my day. I'd love to hear it again at the Academy, Ino-san." I winked at her before leaving her in a blushing mess.

I pumped my legs with chakra and ran after him.

* * *

Once I finally caught the cat, it was well away from the Yamanaka Flower Shop. Held in the air by the scruff, again, the cat glared at me with the purse hanging from his mouth.

"Geez. You shouldn't do these things to such a pretty civilian lady." I wrangled the purse from his mouth.

"Let's go find the pretty lady, hmm?" In response, his face scrunched into what seemed to say, ungrateful.

* * *

I followed a familiar screaming pitch until I found the civilian woman, who had her purse stolen. When she too noticed me, she immediately marched up to me.

Now that I was no longer in haste, I could see her appearance more clearly in detail. She had elaborate pieces of jewellery dangling from ears and hanging from her neck. Her makeup was thick.

"Purse," she commanded. Before I could even say a word, she snatched it out of my hands and began to leave. When still within my hearing distance, I thought I heard her spat out my family name in disgust. It was probably my imagination.

I retreated to stare at the cat. "By the way infamous Tora, just how old are you?"

"When you find another genin team chasing after me-nya," he licked himself, "give me another escape route. And then I might tell-nya."

"Don't you owe me enough favors with what I had done in the past?" I smirked.

"Don't you think those genins' squabbles were award enough-nya?"

"True." I chuckled at the remembrances of battered genin teams, pulling out their hairs in frustration and crawling in desperation.

I then wore a sad smile. "And thank you for earlier."

"Are you-nya?"

It is just my imagination.

* * *

A/N: I am not trying to favour anyone with this chapter! It just turned out this way when I typed it out!


	12. Academy: One Too Many

**August 21, 2017**

 **I fixed Tora's name from last chapter.**

 **BTW next chapter might take me three days to write, since my writing skills aren't the best or quickest.**

 **August 24, 2017 -NEXT CHAPTER UPDATE-**

 **I'm decided to change somethings last minute, so I need some extra days to write the next chapter out.**

* * *

 **I do not own Naruto. I only own the contents of this story that is not part of the real Naruto story. If there are any correlations with my story to other stories, they are coincidental and unintentional!**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

 **Chapter 11 – One Too Many**

"Sasuke-kun! Say ahhh." Ami-chan held a pair of chopsticks towards me, tried to feed me a tamago.

"Ahhh." She popped the tamago into my mouth. Without a single hesitation, I munched down on it and relished in its fluffy creamy taste. Flavours of egg exploded into my mouth, satisfying every nook and cranny of my mouth.

I swallowed it down and watched Ami-chan glow with expectation.

"It was delicious. It was the best tamago I have ever tasted." Not, the best food I have had are, of course, made by the great ore-sama, me. Fufufufu. However, it was no lie that Ami-chan's food was delicious. That was what you should expect from the daughter of a famous, dango shop.

"I'm so glad you liked it, Sasuke-kun! I got extra early so I could make it for you," she exclaimed. She was wearing on a smile so bright I thought flowers were bouncing out of her. Maybe she took a lesson from Maito Gai's inducing genjutsu-like background.

We sat by ourselves on a bench. Ami-chan had offered to make lunch for me, which I had agreed. Who was I to turn down a delicious homemade lunch?

During these few months, I had really gotten know her. She actually had a cheerful disposition and was eager to help anyone. Every girl I had asked on her perspective of Ami-chan, said she was an energetic, kind girl. In fact, just the other day I saw her helping Sakura with bringing everyone's homework to the teacher's lounge. She was contrastingly different from the antagonist character in the anime. Had she always been this way or had I done something? Well, no one, but the world knows now.

"Sasuke-kun here's a sausage!" This time she tried to feed me an octopus shaped sausage. Carved onto it was a smiley emoticon that had a similar hairstyle as me.

Ami-chan was a meticulous girl. I could really see the love she puts into the things that involved me, the great ore-sama. Fufufufu.

I enjoyed spending my time with her. After all, a deredere* is one of the easier and nicer types to be around.

* * *

She took aim at the target and released the shuriken. It spun and sliced through the air, but, sadly, landed outside the target.

"Tachibana-senpai, you almost had it! You can do it." From the back, I cheered her on. Tachibana was a cute adorable girl. She had beautiful silver hair. Even though she was in an upper-class, she looked like an adorable four-year-old toddler. She really invoked my motherly instincts, scratch that, fatherly instincts. I wanted to cuddle and baby her!

With a blank stare, she took a quick glance at me before continuing on what she was doing previously.

This scenario replayed itself five more times.

Was I perhaps talking to a dry wall and not a person?

"Tachibana-senpai, do you perhaps mind if I offer you some tips?" She ignored me.

"Eto. Do you perhaps want me to show you the proper way to hold shuriken?" Again, I was ignored.

With my imaginary tears, I reluctantly gave up. I went to an unused target to practice. I adjusted my grip and stance and flicked the shuriken with precision. It hit the target. I then proceeded to throw a couple more, hitting the target every time.

"Show-off." I temporally froze in my stance and turned to Tachibana-san, who wore her, still, ever-so-never-changing-frost face. Aww, she was so adorable, but why you! I asked you multiple times if you wanted help! It was not my fault you are horrible at it!

Patience. Patience. I breathed in and out.

"Do you mind if I offer you some advice?" Luckily, this time she did not turn back around. I took that as a yes.

"I, first, pinch it between my thumb and index finger to give myself a better gripe," I showed her, "and then position myself into a stance I'm comfortable with. I tend to strengthen my legs and abdominals to give myself a better baring."

"There are two ways I flick the shuriken. One is from the front and the other from the side," I threw the shuriken to the target, "either way works."

Before, I could even turn back to face her; she had thrown her shuriken and hit the target. I gaped at her. She was a natural.

"Tachibana-senpai, you're a natural!" A hint of blush bloomed onto her cheeks. Oh my god, the moe! The moe! The contrasting coldness and the adorable appearance was so moe!

"I didn't need your help." A blizzard storm came.

What the? You totally followed my stance and gripe, immediately, after I demonstrated it to you! Huh? Wait! Noooo! Don't leave cute adorable cuddly-able Tachibana-senpai!

I concluded, kuuderes* were cold demons, but their moe was over nine thousand.

* * *

"Uchiha-sama, may you please pour me a glass of water?"

"It would be a pleasure to be of your service, Erina-hime." I picked up a pitcher of water and poured a glass.

"Here is your glass of water, Erina-hime." Erina-hime was another one of my fan girls. She enjoyed being treated like a princess, she had a case of himedere*.

Her case of himedere was so extreme that she asked her parents to bring a tea set, a foldable table-chair set, and a portal umbrella furniture, to the Academy, every day. Thus, every time I spent time with her I had to put up all the furniture up, by myself.

Oi, why did you even come to the Academy? How were you even able to last this long? I had asked her these questions in my mind, many times.

"Oh, my. Thank your Uchiha-sama. I must apologize for requesting a difficult task from you."

"Oh no, Erina-hime. It was not difficult at all." If you exclude the furniture preparation that it is! Look, I have calluses on my hands!

Now, you must be asking, why, the heck am I flirting with a himedere if she was so much trouble? Well, let me remind you, I was previously an otaku. I had always wanted to see a himedere do one thing in person.

"By the way, Erina-hime, did you perhaps do anything to your hair curls? They look more luscious than before."

"Oh my Uchiha -sama. I am so surprised you noticed! In fact, I just went to the salon yesterday to get it redone. I'm so embarrassed. Ohohoho." And there it was, the famous himedere "ohoho" laugh.

Prior to when I first heard it I was excited. However after I heard it once, I regretted it for life. No one should have to experience it in real life! The laugh was creepy and scary! It was absurdly cringe-worthy and horror inducing, nothing like the animes and mangas!

Unfortunately, once himedere caught an eye on you, it was difficult for them to lose you. Since I had to maintain my women-n-men-nizer reputation, I had to treat her well, no matter what.

"Ohohohohoho." Stop! Stop! Someone save me! Just leave the Academy already if you aren't studying to become a shinobi, dammit!

* * *

Today I was sitting with Sakura-chan. It was quite odd how I could spend time with practically a different person each day. How have I not, yet, been coasted by jealous girls? Did they all perhaps make a pact?

"How are you and Ino-san these days?" I was genuinely curious. After all, in the manga, Ino and Sakura's relationship was known for its rivalry.

"Ino-chan and I recently went to shopping together the other day! She bought me this ribbon," she pointed to her ribbon, "she said it looked much better this way too!"

Just like in canon, she wore the red ribbon Ino-san had given her. It pulled up her bangs and revealed her bright forehead. She did not look reluctant on the matter. It was probably because Ami-chan did not insult her this time around.

Honestly, I never understood her original, inferiority complex. I thought to have a big forehead was supposed to have meant good fortune in Asian cultures or, however, those superstitions described it.

Now then, commenting on the girls' relationship, it appears it was nothing like the manga or anime. It sounded like they were still great friends, regardless of the amount of time I spent with both of them. Saukra-chan was on a roll with spewing words of praise, specifically about Ino-san.

"Y'know Sakura-chan, if you continue to praise Ino-san, I think I might get jealous," I teased. I then puffed my cheeks to pretend I was jealous.

"Ah. Sorry Sasuke-kun! I didn't mean to! I just really think Ino-chan is a great friend! Ah! I'm sorry I didn't mean to-," I cut her off with a laugh. Oh dear lord, her fumbles were hilarious.

"Hahaha," I continued while trying to swipe the tear that was falling from my eye, "you and Ino-san are so similar. I can really see how well of a friend, you both are."

"You both are so easy to tease. You both share similar charms to make people laugh," I complimented once I got the laugh out of my system.

"Ah," was all I got, before her face burst out blushing. She was red, yet silent.

Worried, I asked, "Are you alright Sakura-chan? I'm sorry if I offended-" I was cut off, by a punch.

"No! I was simply embarrassed! I didn't mean to look-ah! Sasuke-kun, I'm sorry! I didn't mean to punch you!" She followed up with a fraying mess. Some things that did not change from the anime was that Sakura was still a violent person and a mixture of a deredere and tsudere*. I mourned the times spent with a normal girl. Now that I think back, was I previously considered a normal girl?

She then proceeded to run away in a crying, self-depreciating state.

Oh dear, I have to run after her now. I picked myself up and ran after Sakura. Luckily, I was faster than she was.

I grabbed onto her hand. At the unexpected grasp, she began falling forward. I pulled her back and she fell, back first, into my other arm. Thus, we were now a compromising position where she was lying in my arms and my face near hers.

"Y'know Sakura-chan I really don't mind your violent side either. It's your own charm that differentiates you from others. I find it quite endearing." Endearing and important that is, you need to have a little violent disposition if you planned to be a shinobi yourself!

She blushed once more. This time she did not punch me. She managed to learn to control her embarrassment in a matter of seconds, good for her.

I carefully put her back in a standing position.

"T-thank you. Sorry about punching you and running away," she expressed her reflection, while she fidgeted with her fingers. Her red ribbon drooped as if they were following along with its owner's mood.

"It was no trouble." The hell it was!

"After all, it was my mistake on my part for teasing you too much." Admittedly, the teasing part _was_ my fault, since I knew she was somewhat a physical person.

I ruffled her hair with a softened smile. She was like one of those cute bunnies I watched in those YouTube videos.

In my peripheral vision, I noticed, Ami-chan standing nearby. How odd I thought, normally when I was with one girl no other girl approached.

"Hi, Ami-chan! What brings you here?" Sakura and I turned to face Ami-chan, who slowly approached us.

She mumbled under her breath.

Once she was finally right in front of us, she pulled out something that had a glint.

"Sasuke-kun loves me more!" Ami yelled like a crazy psychopath. What was revealed in her hand was a kunai, aiming at Sakura. Out of reflex, I pushed Sakura aside.

Owww. I got stabbed in the stomach, instead.

In fluid motions, I quickly grabbed onto Ami-chan's wrist and sent a quick uppercut up her jaw, and knocked her out, cold.

The pain finally kicked in, and I applied pressure against the wound, as my knees buckled and dropped onto the ground.

Sakura-chan followed up with a scream.

But damn! Ami-chan was a yandere*? Had I perhaps accidentally converted her from being a bully to a yandere? More importantly, did I not have a single _normal_ fan girl?

Hold on another moment! Why did I take the blow? I could have deflected it!

Everything faded into darkness.

* * *

My consciousness returned, as a strong scent of disinfectant attacked me. I slowly peeled open my eyes and was welcomed by a dark wall of white with tubular fluorescents mounted onto it. I blinked.

As I attempted to sit up, a painful stab to my abdominals, caused me to buckle over.

Right, Ami-chan stabbed me.

I took a quick scan of the room to numb the pain. The moonlight that shone through the cracks of the curtains, enlightened me to discover that I resided on a bed, not a futon. Rather than my usual night clothes, I was dressed in a medical gown. I was obviously at a hospital.

No one was present, and I was in the room, alone. Having seen the moon, I knew visiting hours were long since gone. A sense of melancholy overcame me. It was lonesome to be with no one after such an experience. I felt like I could let out a cry.

However, the stung and burns along the inners of my throat prevented me from so. Parched, I shedded the sheets off me and grabbed the empty glass perched on the desk beside me. I entered the attached washroom, barefooted.

With what little strength I had, I turned the knob and let the water run into my glass. At the halfway mark, I removed the water and drowned the glass in big gulps. I then set it aside on the sink countertop.

I looked into my reflection.

In front of me was him. When I tilted my head, he mirrored my actions. When I channeled chakra, he blossomed blood red irises. When my hands touched the flat surface of his eyes, his eyes swirled into a stop.

Each eye had two tomoes. Each eye had one too many.

* * *

Deredere* – cheerful and loving trait. They smother their love interest with affection.

Kuudere* – cool and cynical trait.

Himedere* – likes to be treated as a princess. Tend to hide their insecurities under a mask.

Tsudere* – switches between a violent state and a loving state, depending on the circumstances.

Yandere* – violent tendencies towards people involving their love interest


	13. Academy: Adventures of Two

**August 30, 2017**

 **Sorry for the late chapter. I just couldn't get myself to sit down and write in between my hobbies, mandatory necessities, and social life.**

 **Summer Season 2017 Anime Recommendation: "Classroom of the Elites"**

* * *

 **I do not own Naruto. I only own the contents of this story that is not part of the real Naruto story. If there are any correlations with my story to other stories, they are coincidental and unintentional!**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

 **Chapter 12 – Adventures of Two**

"Sasuke you must punish the Nakamura family," he spoke to me with an intense stare. Ami-chan's family name was Nakamura.

"It's alright. I don't mind otou-sama." I grimly smiled, as my grip crushed the blanket edges.

"You were _stabbed_ Sasuke." His eyes were lit and arms were crossed, bared with the aura of a monarch. He tried to wear a cold demeanor, but I knew he was a softie.

"I don't want to cause the Nakamura family trouble. Additionally, her family's shop is my favourite dango shop." Ami-chan was expelled from the Academy. She was going to have to live as a civilian. The number of people who knew about the incident was still within the range of control. Making a fuss out of the incident could potentially ruin her family's reputation and livelihood.

Otou-sama narrowed his eye.

"Rest," he commanded, "your appearance is not befitting of an Uchiha." He then turned and headed out the door.

Left alone in the hospital room, I felt gloomy. Nothing to comfort me except for songs of the birds perched on the tree branches outside my window.

I rubbed my eyes and slumped back into the pillow. I looked up at the ceiling and slowly closed my eyelids, with little hope for a restful nap.

* * *

"Morning little chibi!" I was abruptly awakened from my sleep, as a blur busted through my window. In all his hot body glory, was Shisui.

"Shisui-nii? Why are you here? And I wouldn't say it would be morning anymore." The sun was more along the west, which indicated the afternoon.

"I heard you got hurt and was in the hospital. Since I was free, so I decided to visit."

I glanced around. Normally, whenever Shisui appeared, Itachi-nii-sama quickly came in tow.

"Sorry little chibi. Itachi was a little busy, so he couldn't come." I downcasted.

"Awww, don't be down. Your big brother Shisui-nii is here! I also thought to share with you a little tradition to brighten your day."

"And that is?" I raised an eyebrow.

He snaked his arm under my arms, threw me on his shoulder and jumped out the window.

"Hospital skipping!" I blanked.

"Really?" I gave Shisui a blank, criticising look. Shisui jumped from one building top to the next.

"Little chibi not liking the idea?" He looked playfully disappointed, with his puffed cheeks and pouted mouth.

"No, I meant, 'really' as in do you want to get caught by shouting like that? As for the idea, hell yes! Of course, I'm down for it!" I was finally going to experience the infamous ninja hospital ditching!

"Tsk. Tsk. Tsk. Little chibi you still have much to learn from the great master, one of the greatest joys of the tradition is getting caught ditching" I looked at him funny, "just give it a few more moments."

I waited a few moments, and a horrific scream cried from the direction of the hospital. I imagined a nurse had come into my room with a shocked-out-of-her-mind face. She was probably about to go insane that she lost the second potential heir of the Uchiha clan. I chuckled at the thought.

"Just another few more moment and something interesting will happen." Like he said, after moments later, a bunch of shinobis dressed in the hospital ninja garbs appear behind us. On their clothes were some words I could barely make out, "Medical Retrieval Squad."

Even though my head was propped on Shisui's back and I was the only one who saw them, I knew Shisui was grinning as he declared, "Game start!"

* * *

One of the medical shinobis collided with a laundry line of underwear.

When he landed on the ground, pantyhose's, bras, and panties fell onto his head and shoulders.

Unfortunately, for him, at that moment, a civilian walked out of the door with a basket in her hands, likely to collect her dry laundry. One glance at her disarrayed undergarments and the "culprit". she cried, "hentai!", followed by a loud slapping noise that rang through the air.

Poor, poor shinobi. He probably can't ever be seen in that neighborhood again, I thought.

* * *

We hid behind a tree next to the bathhouse fence, as his fingers ran through a series of hand seals.

"Shisui-nii, what are you doing?"

"A genjutsu," he answered. Genjutsu was primarily divided into two classes, one that affected directly on living beings and the other on the environment. Since we had temporarily lost our pursuers, I assumed it was the latter.

Upon completing his final seals, he announced, "now we wait and see."

One of the unlucky shinobi who had trailed us landed into the targeted area. For some odd reason, he peeked through the hole in the fence. Having seen that he did not back away, he probably saw something essential for our capture from inside the genjutsu. Otherwise, he was either a simple pervert or an actual peeping tom, since the girl's side of the bathhouse was beyond this fence.

"Hentai! A hentai is watching the girls' bath," Shisui screamed in a feminine shrill.

"When did you place a genjustu on your voice?"

"I'm not known as 'Shunshin no Shisui' for nothing," he winked, and then lifted his chest and head as though he had a proud long nose.

The unlucky shinobi proceeded to be mobbed by the female population who had brooms in their hands.

We watched; the scene was comical. We couldn't contain our laughter.

"Shisui you must teach me genjutsu."

In between the chase, we took a short break at a shinobi shop and bought a genjutsu scroll. Not that we could not borrow from the Uchiha library, it was for comical memorial sakes.

* * *

"C-come back," he breathed, on the ground with one of his hand barely raised. Using the remainder amount of his strength, before his head and hand fell to the ground.

I poked his head with a stick several times. He did not respond.

"He's down for the count," I told Shisui. He nodded sagely before his face changed back to being playful.

"Little chibi, let this be a lesson to never faint in front a shinobi with," he pulled out something colourful, "markers." Both our smiles upturned into devilish smirks.

By the time we left the fallen shinobi in the alley, his face was marred by intricate poop, mystical beast, and "KICK ME" doodles.

I wiped away my tears, as continuous laughter came out of my mouth.

* * *

"I wish there had been more," I pouted.

"Now, now little chibi. You can still do it again anytime from when you get back to the hospital and when you are officially discharged. Don't spoil yourself too much before then."

"I'll try not too," I snickered.

We passed by a dango shop. I felt my blood go cold.

"Shisui, can I, alone," I emphasized, "visit that dango shop?" He turned in the direction I pointed. Since it was close to closing time, the shop staffs were cleaning up. The shop sign read "Nakamura Dango Shop".

Shisui took a simple glimpse before he looked me in the eyes.

In response, I persuaded, "I want to go in myself. I also have my shinobi pack with me."

He was conflicted for several seconds. Eventually, understanding surfaced on his face, but he still reluctantly said, "alright, but be careful. If I sense anything amidst, I'll shunshin in immediately." His concern was reasonable, considering that Ami-chan did stab me. However, the Nakamura family was a civilian family and I was prepared this time, so it was unlikely any danger will come out of this.

I nodded to his conditions.

My legs brought me to the shop entrance. An employee saw me and was about to open her mouth to speak before she noticed who I was. I recognized her.

"Good evening Nakamura-oba-san."

"U-Uchiha-sama," she shuddered and quickly got in front of me to bow, "I greatly apologize for my daughter's actions. If we can do anything, please tell us. My daughter is young. I have since punished and reprimanded her for her actions. If-," I cut her off.

"It's alright. I, nor the Uchiha clan, are going to take any action. However, all I request is if I can speak to Ami-chan, privately." I wore my practiced smile.

Nakamura-oba-san clearly surprised by my response, could only say, "o-ok. Ami is alone upstairs."

"Thank you Nakamura-oba-san." I headed up, not bothering to pay any attention to her flabbergasted state.

The Nakamura family lived in a building where the top floor was their home and the bottom floor was their shop. Due to Ami-chan's infatuation with me, I had visited from time to time.

The lounge room was as I remembered, walls were painted pastel brown, flooring was wood, and right smack in the middle was a kotatsu* in use. Ami-chan had laid her head on the table. Lighting was dimmed to the point I could barely make out her expression. She appeared dead to the world.

At the mere sight of her, memories rushed through my mind like a movie on a fast forwarded replay. These past few days I only had a restless night. My mind would not remain silent. It was no lie, to a certain extent, that I was traumatized.

"Ami." She suddenly perked up and saw me. Relief spread across her face.

"Sasuke-kun! You're alright!" She scrambled towards me.

"I'm really sorry Sasuke-kun! I hadn't meant to hurt you! I only meant to stab _Sakura_ ," she hissed, "to prevent her coming between us! Look what she made me do to you! Are you alright? Your eyes look very tired. Did the hospital treat you well? I wanted to come visit, but okaa-san didn't let me!"

I was perplexed as I listened to her words. Love really makes one desperate and illogical, better to cut it off at the root.

"Ami, let's never meet again." Widened eyes directed at me.

"W-what do you mean Sasuke-kun? Why are you saying that? Is it because of that _girl?_ You know I love you more than anyone else!" She shook my arms with tearful eyes.

"If it is! I'll remove them all! All! Brother! Sibling! Friends! Anyone! Just to show you my love!" I stilled. I glared at her with cold eyes.

"You would have stabbed my brother, family, and friends if they dared to stand in your way?" My eyes burned. Chakra infused into my optical tenketsu points. She flinched.

"If you ever dare come near me again. I'll make it so that your family never sees the light of day again. I will spread the word of what you did to me. I will have you guys kicked from your home. I will have every friend or relative turn their backs on you guys. I will make it happen," I threatened.

Ami was speechless and shocked, perhaps even terrified. She likely finally understood the severity of her situation. She looked like a small weak girl. In contrast to before, It looked as if she would do anything now to save herself from me, even if it were to sell out her family.

"D-demon." She slowly backed away.

I squinted my eyes. Threats were useless; they _were_ never the optimal solution.

"Genjutsu: Sharingan."

* * *

"I'm back Shisui-nii!"

"About time," he smirked, "But also just in time!" He wrapped his arms around my waist and everything flickered.

I held my hand on my head; it was a headache.

Once I regained my bearings, I marveled at the scenery before me. In the beautiful panned view, I saw building after building, patches of green and tiny beings squabbling around. Hues of red and orange framed it. We were on the Hokage Mountain.

"Just in time for the sunset! Ain't it nice?"

"It's pretty," I agreed. I noticed my mood brightened considerably. "Thank you, Shisui-nii."

He messed with my hair, "Itachi is a lucky guy to have such a cute otouto like you."

"And I am just as lucky to have a brother like nii-sama and Shisui-nii. One kind enough to ask one to visit me and the other willing to be bossed around with," I teased, with a playful grin.

"Hehe. I don't know what you mean." While I wore my knowing look, he adverted my gaze with a skittish smile.

"Any who. Can I ask you a question?" I asked. He turned back to face me.

"You already are. But of course, you can."

"When I was thinking back when Ami stabbed me, I thought of some what ifs. I was quite bothered. I thought, 'what if I didn't protect Sakura? What if there hadn't been just Sakura, but two people I had to protect? What would have happened if I could only save one? What would have happened if it was nii-sama and Sakura?'", I paused, "I was honestly scared. What would you do Shisui-nii?"

Shisui looked at me seriously; he probably had not expected such a difficult question.

After few pauses he opened his mouth to speak, "I would find another route. I would try to find another route that could save both of them."

"And if there wasn't?"

"I would go with the numbers."

"Numbers?"

"It might sound cold, but from a shinobi's perspective, it is my duty want to protect the people of Konoha. If one of them could ensure the survival of many others over the other one, I would save that one."

"I see," I said solemnly. "The sunset is beautiful. I wish it could be like this forever."

"Me too. Me too, little chibi." He grinningly messed up my hair.

Shisui passed away one week later.

* * *

Kotatsu* – Japanese table with blankets outwards from along its edges. Underneath the table is a heat source, normally generated by charcoal or an electric heater.


End file.
